Caída Libre
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Allistor Kirkland es el alumno más destacado en el ramo del profesor oriundo de Holanda, pero es un descuido evitable y peligroso lo que les permite acercarse en otros términos. [HolandaxEscocia. Universo Alterno. Oneshot]


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, algo de Smut, posible pero no intencional OoC.

**Pareja**: Holanda/Escocia.

* * *

**CAÍDA LIBRE**

* * *

Allistor sabía que haber entrado a la universidad debió haber tenido un camino totalmente diferente. Hasta hace poco su rutina era predecible: despertar temprano, desayunar, ducharse, lavarse los dientes, tomar su mochila, subir al autobús y encerrarse en un campus universitario lleno de áreas verdes, bibliotecas, salas, agrupaciones de personas y muchísimo ajetreo estudiantil. Había entrado a la carrera de ingeniería civil a principios de ese año y no pasó ni siquiera un semestre hasta que uno de los profesores más jóvenes pusiera los ojos en él, en su carácter aguerrido, su humor de perros y su excelente rendimiento académico.

Lo había conocido en el ramo de Cálculo I. Era empresario, más de treinta años, oriundo de Holanda, de la ciudad de Ámsterdam, con un apellido importante tras su nombre y su título universitario. Contaba con dos posgrados y varios diplomados logrados a lo largo y ancho de toda Europa y uno en Estados Unidos. Govert Janssen se llamaba, y varias veces se le deslizó de entre los labios con un erotismo sugerente al estar en presencia de él.

Tenía dieciocho años la primera vez que debió acudir a su oficina para la revisión del examen final del semestre. Govert contaba con un espacio personalizado, tal vez demasiado; Allistor notó inmediatamente un montón de plantas artificiales con forma de tulipán, cuadros de fotografías de él y su eterna seriedad con una chica sonriente y bonita, quien Allistor asumió como su hermana (en su deseo interno, porque si hubiera sido su esposa o su novia tal vez le hubiera resultado un poco agridulce al tiempo después). Los cuadros colgados en la pared y un mapa pequeño de Holanda, además de capturas de las calles de Ámsterdam y otras ciudades de Europa. Para su no grata sorpresa, le puso atención a todo, menos a lo que Govert le dijo.

—Allistor—Lo llamó; él ni se molestó en despabilar—. ¡Allistor!

Y cae en cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—… No me pusiste ni puta atención—Dijo, y el británico pensó con una sonrisa socarrona que a su excelente profesor se le había caído el vocabulario con demasiada facilidad—. Como sea, mocoso. Tienes un montón de errores en los cálculos aquí, me sorprende mucho de ti. Eres un alumno excepcional y has demostrado gran habilidad con las ciencias exactas. ¿Qué mierda te pasó?

Govert exhala el humo de su cigarrillo con naturalidad y Allistor se siente de pronto en una confianza demasiado extraña. No esperaba que Govert también fumara, y menos con tanta frecuencia. Se preguntó si no le haría a otras cosas también.

—Te estoy hablando—Insistió.

—Ya escuché—Replica, aniñado—. Y no lo sé. No estudié lo suficiente, supongo.

Govert cierra la pantalla de su computador, clavándole una mirada severa.

—Pues tendrás que ponerte las pilas enserio al siguiente semestre, porque Cálculo II te lo voy a enseñar yo también y errores así no te los voy a aguantar—Allistor tuerce la boca en señal de terquedad—. Al menos aprobaste. Sin uñas, pero aprobaste.

El pelirrojo no se sorprende. Sabía que pasaría el ramo, era cosa de lógica, y tampoco le importaba mucho eso de los errores. No era que los hubiera cometido adrede, pero no eran determinantes ni mucho menos. Debía estudiar más para la próxima y quién sabe, insistir un poco más en solicitar la ayuda de su profesor.

Recibe la hoja y sale de la oficina. Al cerrar por fuera, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a doblar el examen y guardarlo en su mochila. luego se perdió entre las áreas verdes del campus hasta dignarse a volver a casa.

Allistor recuerda siempre aquel primer acercamiento con Govert y fue cosa de tiempo para darse cuenta de que su profesor de Cálculo le atraía un poco. Un poco suficiente como para empezar a indagar sobre su vida personal. Mientras el segundo semestre corría descubrió que no era casado ni nunca lo fue, que tampoco tenía hijos y su única familia era su hermana menor quien vivía en Bélgica. Era ella la chica de las fotos de la oficina, y mientras averiguaba todo eso, la vida universitaria lo iba entusiasmando cada vez menos. Govert era un tipo con cierto poder, una gruesa billetera y por más que intentara evitarlo, pensar en él como alguien que podía mantener su relajado estilo de vida aún medio adolescente lo seducía demasiado. Govert era maduro, muy atractivo, con un semblante serio que por más parecido fuera al suyo propio, le despertaba una curiosidad casi peligrosa.

Fue una tarde en donde pretendiendo ir a preguntarle algo sobre las ecuaciones vistas en una clase, se encontró con una grata sorpresa. El edificio de la facultad estaba vacío y hasta el decanato se veía prácticamente abandonado, el único que permanecía ahí era él. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, llovía muchísimo, hacía frío y la humedad permanecía entre las viejas paredes del edificio al que Allistor le calculaba unos doscientos años de existencia. La puerta de la oficina entreabierta, una luz queda desde el interior, y su profesor, el holandés de pelo erguido, de porte indomable y seductora seriedad, cerrando una maleta llena de libras esterlinas de dudosa honestidad y procedencia.

Allistor necesitó morderse el labio para evitar soltar un improperio a un volumen demasiado alto. ¿Qué clase de cosas había hecho su profesor como para poseer semejante cantidad de dinero? ¿Y guardado de esa forma? Además era casi imposible que por eso alguna vez Govert haya pagado los impuestos correspondientes. ¿Y si era una fortuna heredada? ¿O simplemente las ganancias de su empresa? Por más que Allistor le buscaba y rebuscaba la vía legal a eso, ninguna satisfacía de manera creíble la circunstancia. Govert sí ganaba mucho dinero como empresario, pero no el suficiente como para llegar y retirar tal cantidad así como así porque siendo honestos, su empresa no era tan grande ni llevaba tanto tiempo existiendo. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Alguien se lo debía? ¿Él se lo debía a alguien? ¿Y por qué está en efectivo y no en una cuenta electrónica?

Entonces contra todo pronóstico sonríe malicioso. Qué diablos, si en algo malo estaba metido Govert sabría salir de eso y con esa idea fresca en la memoria y en los gestos llegó al otro día a la oficina de su profesor a preguntarle con demasiada autoridad y sin ningún disimulo qué había sido lo que vio la noche anterior.

—Nada que te importe—Replicó el docente, inquietándose en el acto.

—¿Y por qué tan serio, profesor? —Insiste, ácido. La puerta está cerrada y Govert sentado tras el escritorio evitando mirarlo. Él, suspicaz muchacho, lo estudiaba de pie apoyado con las manos sobre el mueble—¿Está metido en algo raro?

Govert, decidido al escuchar eso, le clava los ojos en señal de irritación y hasta medio amenazante.

—Qué insinúas, mocoso.

—Nada—finge inocencia. Sentándose en la silla con la mochila en el suelo, sus ojos verdes brillan en curiosidad, con un infantil gesto. Govert olió inmediatamente que quería algo a cambio—, pero déjeme insistir en que al menos es extraño.

—No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que haga o no haga con mi dinero—Corta el tema, o eso intenta—. Ahora sal de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

Allistor, externamente, se conformó con la respuesta, aunque su gesto suspicaz no desapareció ni ese día ni en los siguientes cuando Govert le hizo las clases y cuando el ayudante de la asignatura lo mencionaba cada vez que daba ciertos consejos sobre los exámenes y de cómo es que el profesor revisaría luego las respuestas. Lo cierto era que lo que menos quería Allistor era concentrarse en la cátedra, seguía con la curiosidad despierta en las sensaciones y luego de una breve investigación que consiguió por ahí con alguien de confianza de Govert, logró dar con el paradero de la empresa. Lo visitó muchas veces en su oficina a insistirle en que se confesara con él, pero jamás logró nada.

No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Govert algo escondía; y no era bueno y por supuesto que era grave. Allistor, entonces reparó en lo más lógico. Govert tenía una empresa que generaba bastante dinero, el suficiente como para llevar la vida que el holandés poseía pero no tanto como para ser considerado un millonario. Era bastante tacaño. No se sabía nada de él ni de su familia salvo lo de su hermana que el mismo Allistor ya había averiguado sin mucho esfuerzo. Nunca se casó, nunca tuvo hijos. Era un empresario modesto, reservado, que parecía gastar únicamente en unas buenas cajetillas de cigarro. Nunca se involucraba con nadie. Tenía un maletín lleno de dinero en efectivo que parecía desear esconder. No le costó más de un par de minutos dar con la respuesta: lavado de dinero, y, por ende, por supuesto, evasión de impuestos y todo lo que un delito así implicaba.

El último semestre del año entraba a su segunda etapa. Allistor había cumplido los diecinueve años hace dos días y claro que lo había celebrado bien, aunque n tan bien como hubiera querido: un par de cervezas y muchos cigarrillos en un callejón cercano a su casa, acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos, Gilbert (un albino alemán con un ego de mucho cuidado) y un danés bonachón al que Allistor había conseguido arrastrar a las malas costumbres; Mathias era su nombre. Terminó tan borracho en ese lugar que Mathias debió ir a dejarlo a la puerta de su casa mientras Gilbert vomitaba el alcohol que no pudo digerir, en una esquina próxima.

Cuando Kerra, su madre, mujer de carácter temerario le ordenó con voz de mando ir a ducharse y después acostarse, Allistor estuvo a punto de asentirle pero el estómago le hizo presión hacia arriba y debió correr al baño. Claro que no todo lo expulsó en la taza y lo último que recuerda antes de irse a acostar es el tirón de orejas de su madre, quien por más que le gritoneara que tenía prohibido volver a salir con ese par de vándalos en al menos cinco años, lo hizo abrazarla sentidamente y agradecerle su bienvenida no sin cierto cinismo. Luego se encerró en su habitación, ya duchado y con un analgésico en el cuerpo, para lanzarse en el colchón a peso muerto. Junto a su cama, el escritorio, donde estaba el último examen rendido de Cálculo II. La nota, la suficiente como para ser calificado como "aprobado con distinción". El nombre del docente en la parte superior: Govert Janssen; lo hizo afilar la mirada y codiciar ya no sólo una fantasía realizándose en una cama enorme de sábanas blancas con ventanales directos a toda la ciudad de Edimburgo, sino una provocación que lo llevaría directamente al borde de un abismo, hacia una caída libre sin cuidado ni retorno.

Por lo tanto no fue sorpresa para él encontrarse de nuevo en la oficina de Govert en la universidad, ni tampoco lo fue para el mismo docente. Allistor estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener una explicación o, cuanto mejor, un beneficio propio.

—Otra vez tú aquí, mocoso—Soltó Govert cuando lo vio entrando a su oficina por enésima vez en ese año—. Tu examen está perfectamente bien, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—No vine por ese jodido examen—Escupe sin ningún respeto.

El holandés mueve sus pupilas hacia él, arqueando la ceja. Allistor aprieta los puños, ansioso, ante ese gesto.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero saber qué mierda con ese maletín que te vi cerrar hace tiempo. Es obvio que estás metido en algo raro.

—Más respeto, niño—el semblante de Govert se endurece—. Te hacen falta al menos diez kilos más para venir a tutearme.

Allistor frunce el entrecejo. Sus rojas cejas, tan características de él y (según su madre) el padre al que nunca conoció, casi se tocan.

—No pareces tan mayor, no te endioses tanto—entrecierra los ojos con curiosidad—¿O sí?

—Tengo al menos quince años más que tú—Determina. Allistor alza las cejas, interesado.

—Cuántos—Responde el muchacho con el tono de quién pretende iniciar una pelea. Govert vuelve a mirarlo con severidad.

—Treinta y ocho.

Allistor tuerce la boca en un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

—Diecinueve años de diferencia, no es mucho.

—No me jodas—Govert da un golpe al escritorio, cansado—, podría ser hasta tu padre.

El muchacho tiembla entero. Una idea perversa se le acaba de ocurrir.

Camina despacio alrededor del mueble, apoyando la cadera en éste cuando queda justo al lado de su docente. Govert lo mira de pies a cabeza y lo último que se le ocurre es espantarlo.

—Sé que estás metido en mierdas raras—Dice, y aunque no está seguro realmente, nota que el holandés se tensa inmediatamente—. ¿Qué es? ¿Drogas? ¿Tráfico de armas? Porque no me vas a venir con esa mierda de que todo lo que tienes es por tu trabajo. No eres tan joven, es cierto, pero sé que se necesita mucho más que veinte años para levantar una empresa que genere las ganancias que ostentas tú.

Govert se muerde el labio por dentro. ¿Qué hará? ¿Negarlo? Allistor parece demasiado convencido y lo único que podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión es una prueba de lo contrario. Cosa que no tiene. Una lástima.

—Qué quieres, Allistor—Lo llama, rindiéndose demasiado rápido. El pelirrojo le dedica una mirada demasiado condescendiente al escuchar su nombre en ese acento tan tosco.

—No te lo voy a decir aquí, podrían escucharnos.

Govert casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué?

—Invítame a tu casa. Ahí te lo diré.

Y tan rápido como un astuto zorro, sale de la oficina.

Govert necesitó varios días en asimilar lo que había pasado. Se sentía increíblemente desnudo y avergonzado, como si le hubieran revelado al mundo entero su secreto más grande y peligroso y además de una manera demasiado simple. En el tiempo en que no habló con Allistor dedujo que el muchacho realmente no buscaba denunciarlo ni nada parecido, porque de haber querido ya lo habría hecho, aunque no tenía pruebas irrefutables tampoco, pero nada que una pequeña investigación policial no hubiera podido descubrir en cosa de minutos. Un chequeo a sus cuentas bancarias bastaba. Más impotente que nunca, debió conseguir el número de celular de su alumno estrella a través de uno de los chicos que más se juntaba con él, un francés ricachón que llegaba en auto a la universidad y al que jamás se le vio repetir prenda de vestir alguna en todo el año.

Le habló, diciendo primero quién era. Allistor se sorprendió gratamente al notarlo. Respondió en cosa de segundos y empezó la conversación. Govert lo citó para el fin de semana a las diez de la noche en uno de sus dos departamentos, el más apartado de la universidad y de cualquier posible pista que los vinculara. Allistor había dicho que iría sin problemas, pero Govert se le negó.

"No" pintó la pantalla primero. Luego, un segundo mensaje. "Te irán a buscar".

Allistor se encogió de hombros.

"Pues vale" dijo, y luego agregó: "¿Tengo que ir de etiqueta?" y un Emoji sugestivo.

Su risa casi infantil se volvió ácida cuando notó que Govert le dejó el visto sin responder nada más.

Cuando llegó el día, salió de casa diciendo que iría donde Mathias. Kerra insistió en que tenía prohibido verse con ellos y Allistor dijo que su amigo danés era diferente a Gilbert y le prometió que no harían nada ilegal, o que al menos nadie saldría herido. Kerra rodó los ojos y lo único que le pidió fue que por favor se cuidara y que cuando llegara, le avisara. Él asintió y besó la frente de su madre antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

En la esquina, un elegante Mitsubishi Lancer del año lo esperaba. Subió al asiento trasero y su camino comenzó. Por supuesto una adrenalina extraña lo invadió de pronto y no pudo evitar pensar que lo que estaba haciendo igual era peligroso, pero nada que una pelea sucia no solucionara, y de eso sabía bastante.

No le buscó conversación al chofer en todo el recorrido y cuando llegaron, no pudo sentirse más raro al ver que el tipo le abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar. Era como una celebridad llegando a alguna premiación importante, igual que esos artistas de Hard Rock que tanto le gustaban. Entró, y el chofer detrás de él fue a estacionar el auto. Un mensaje al celular del hombre anunció que el pago por su servicio sería depositado en el plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Se vio en la sala, solo. Habían luces tenues por todas partes. En el fondo, una chimenea eléctrica a tamaño real lo llenó de calidez. A los costados, las paredes de un blanco hueso, el fondo era de piedra, un piso laminado brillantísimo que relucía con la luz nocturna filtrándose por los ventanales. Elegantes sofás de cuero, alfombras mullidas, una mesa de centro de madera rústica y más cuadros de paisajes y fotografías de ciudades europeas. Vio desde allí la cocina americana, y cuando se aventuró por la pequeña escalera que daba hacia la planta superior, vio la única habitación. Govert estaba allí, de cara a los inmensos ventanales mientras bebía algo que a Allistor se le hizo tan caro como al menos dos sueldos de enfermera de su madre.

Allistor miró la cama. El respaldo era aterciopelado, tenía sábanas negras, una mesa de noche a cada lado y sus respectivas lámparas minimalistas. Cojines rojos; contó al menos cinco. Sobre ésta, una pintura surrealista. A los pies, una cómoda con un televisor lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar un poco menos de la pared. Un closet interior, una repisa llena de libros de economía, y todo, con una luz cálida rodeándolo no sólo a él, sino también a Govert y al ambiente que invitaba a sincerarse, tal vez demasiado.

Como en caída libre.

Era demasiada elegancia y sofisticación para él, pensó.

—No pensé que vendrías—Dijo el holandés, con tono serio.

—Pensaste mal—responde, sentándose en la cama.

Govert estira su mano hacia su derecha, donde hay una mesa. Sobre ésta una botella y un vaso más. Allistor mira el trago y luego a él y otra vez al trago y el holandés parpadea lentamente, ocultando por un segundo el brillo de su mirada azul.

—Whisky—aclara. Allistor vuelve a mirar la botella—. Supuse que te gustaba.

Va a paso lento, se sirve un poco y luego regresa con él. Govert sigue imperturbable mirando hacia la ciudad. Allistor, al hacerlo, no puede evitar pensar en lo injusto que a veces resulta el mundo de las finanzas.

—Sírvete—insiste Govert, dando un trago al suyo propio.

Allistor lo prueba y jura que desde ese momento nunca más volverá a encontrar bueno otro trago distinto en su puta vida. Volverá a beberlo sin duda, pero nunca más lo hará en otro lugar que no sea ese.

—¿Y bien? —insiste el holandés. Hoy está particularmente hablador.

—No me vas a convencer de quedarme callado sólo con un buen trago—Dice Allistor, destilando socarronería.

—Lo sé— el último sorbo y el vaso se vacía—, por eso te invité; quiero escuchar qué quieres.

Allistor sonríe un poquito. En el fondo Govert sabe perfectamente lo que el muchachito quiere, pero sí se muere por escucharlo de su boca casi adolescente.

—En realidad no quiero nada que me beneficie sólo a mí—Dice Allistor. Govert, de pronto, se pone de pie. Demasiado cerca de él. Nunca habían estado así de cerca. El docente es más alto, sí, mucho más maduro, pero las facciones endurecidas y su rostro carente de barba, además de su severa mirada, lo seducen mucho más que cualquier cosa que haya probado antes.

—Te escucho—guarda las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Allistor camina por la habitación como si le perteneciera mientras habla.

—Sabes que jamás en mi vida podría acceder a esto—Se confiesa, aunque no pretende darle lástima ni nada parecido—. Vivo con mi madre, que es enfermera, y nuestra situación no es de las mejores. Por eso estudio en la universidad, para tener una mejor vida no sólo para mí sino también para ella. Es madre soltera y nunca más volvió a casarse. Mi padre es un hijo de puta que desapareció apenas supo que ella estaba embarazada y hasta hoy no tengo idea de dónde está. Ni siquiera sé si está vivo.

Govert no hace ademán alguno de nada.

—¿Entonces?

Allistor regresa con él, más osado que nunca. Jamás le ha tenido miedo a nada, y esa cara seria de su profesor no lo intimida en lo absoluto.

—Quiero darme una buena vida, y tú me vas a ayudar con eso.

Govert, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonríe interesado.

—¿Quieres ropa de marca? ¿Tecnología de última generación? ¿Viajes? ¿Dinero? ¿Buenas notas sin estudiar?

—Sí, sí, sí, sí y no. Nunca tanto—. Govert frunce el ceño, todavía más intrigado. ¿Qué clase de trato era ese? —Me gusta la idea de estudiar y tener algo a futuro por mis capacidades, tampoco pretendo depender de ti para siempre.

—Tienes visión, mocoso—lo elogia—. Pero yo también tengo un precio.

—Dímelo—le susurra, demasiado cerca de la boca, tentando su suerte y mucho más.

—Tu silencio, por supuesto—su mano va hacia la quijada de Allistor, firme, pero no lo suficiente como para ser considerado aún un adulto absolutamente—, y algo más.

—Sé que es ese "algo más" —susurra ensanchando la sonrisa—. Y yo también lo quiero. Me gustas, Govert.

Allistor tiene las manos a cada lado del cuerpo, totalmente expuesto al tacto de sus dedos sobre su mentón, su cuello, al aliento caliente del holandés contra su boca.

—No me molestaría acostarme contigo a cambio de todo eso. Al contrario—agrega sin ningún respeto—, me gustaría mucho.

Govert parpadea lentamente, siente que la sangre le recorre el cuerpo con rapidez, acelerado su corazón y su respiración. Claro que el muchacho también le gusta, y últimamente ha estado solo a niveles extremos. Sería bueno apaciguarla aunque sea por un rato, al menos.

—Quieres que sea tu _Sugar Daddy_, ¿no?

—¿Que no era lo suficientemente obvio? —descarado, se muerde el labio—. Es lo mínimo por guardarte el secreto, tulipán.

Lo siguiente fue instinto. Govert iba a responderle de la forma merecida al mocoso, pero fueron esos labios los que acallaron sus palabras hasta hacerlo presionarlo de la cintura contra sí y acariciarle la espalda. La boca de Allistor sabía a whisky, a cigarrillos mentolados, a cerveza barata y a codicia adolescente; a impaciencia, a adrenalina. Fue glorioso encontrarse con esa lengua serpenteante alrededor de la propia; el chico sí que sabía besar y pensarlo lo hace mordisquearle los labios, mirarlo a los ojos en medio de un beso que no es otra cosa distinta al desafío directo.

—¿Lo has hecho antes con otro hombre? —Pregunta, deteniéndole las manos.

—Claro—Responde, provocador, aniñado.

—¿Y con uno tan mayor?

—… No—Dice, y se sonroja un poquito de forma casi adorable.

Govert sonríe, medio perverso.

—Entonces… Por hoy—toma las manos del muchacho, dejándoselas disimuladamente tras la espalda—, vas a dejarme todo a mí—Allistor arruga un poco el entrecejo; no está acostumbrado a tantas atenciones—¿Te parece?

Tuerce la boca un tanto disconforme.

—Bien—Dice de mala gana.

Govert no dice nada más. Con una delicadeza extraña, vuelve a besarlo, a acariciar su espalda y cintura donde percibe una curva pequeña, toma las caderas y luego asciende de nuevo al cuello. Allistor no parece querer quedarse quieto. Lo abraza asiéndose de su espalda y Govert, aprovechando el momento, lo levanta del suelo. Cae con él en la cama, el muchacho no deja de besarlo ni siquiera cuando Govert procede a desabrocharle la camisa, a tocar con toda la extensión de sus manos el pecho, los músculos marcados, los hombros, la piel nívea sin rastro, casi, de experiencia de vida. Desnudar a Allistor fue toda una proeza a la que le dedicó tanto tiempo como atención; a cada centímetro de él, descubrió esa noche cada lugar sensible, que lo hacía jadear y sonreír con un cinismo fascinante. Deshizo el botón de su jean rasgado, bajó el cierre y deslizó la prenda por su cadera y por sus piernas torneadas. Bajo su ropa interior se perdían los vellos rojos invitando a la incitación. Allistor lo miró hacia abajo, sin sonrojarse ni un poco, y Govert luego subió hasta él buscándole la boca de nuevo. Lo siguiente siguió siendo instinto.

En medio del beso Allistor sintió la mano de Govert colarse bajo su bóxer, liberar su sexo en ascenso y rodearlo con la precisión exacta. El holandés podía parecer muy duro y severo cuando hacía clases, cuando estaba en la empresa, cuando se desempeñaba en cualquiera de sus labores pero no cuando estuvo con él la primera vez. Particularmente atento a sus gestos y respuestas, le preguntó si así le gustaba, si acaso no era mejor así, o si prefería hacer otra cosa, y Allistor a todo respondió que sí, que le encantaba, que no parara y que si lo hacía se iba a arrepentir. Cuando el límite de su cordura se acercaba cada vez más, se sostuvo del antebrazo de Govert como si quisiera suplicar algo, entonces el empresario se detuvo.

Frustrado, con el cuerpo deshecho y temblando entero, se puso de pie frente a él a un costado de la cama. Se quitó la corbata, la camisa, el cinturón, el pantalón, y esperó de nuevo. Allistor parecía un cuadro artístico en sí mismo. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Govert quedó tan desnudo como él y ambos necesitaron sonreír.

Allistor lo recibió gustoso otra vez, sintiendo el roce íntimo sin tapujos entre ambas pieles, y más besos que Govert regó por toda su piel. Parecía totalmente decidido a complacer y no a ser complacido. Cuando el calor ardió en cada mente y sensaciones, Govert buscó entre la mesa de luz lubricante y un preservativo. La preparación fue rápida, Allistor tampoco requería de tanta delicadeza. Cuando iba él mismo a ponerle el plástico al holandés, éste lo detuvo:

—Con la boca.

A Allistor no le quedó otra, tampoco era que quisiera hacerse de rogar. Ubicó el condón entre sus labios y se inclinó delante de él para alcanzar la punta del sexo de Govert y descendió de a poco. El suspiro que escuchó le confirmó que, al parecer, lo había hecho mejor de lo que pensaba; era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso.

—Ven aquí.

Obedece, otra vez. Está tendido boca arriba, él a horcajadas en sus caderas, y Govert vuelve a deleitarse con la piel. Allistor no tenía tatuajes, era más lampiño de lo que creía, tenía un sonrojo adorable pero no avergonzado, y sus ojos y su boca eran un delirio en sí mismo. Miró más y más; su sexo en ascenso, su vientre plano, las piernas tonificadas, el cuello largo y la mandíbula firme. El cabello rojo, mechones rebeldes sin orden ni control, igual que él.

—Cuando estés listo. No voy a presionarte.

Allistor asiente. La unión la concreta él mismo, allí donde todo se volvía más intenso, con más sensaciones que en cualquier otro lugar, Govert lo invadía con delicadeza y lentitud, pacientemente, mientras su rostro se iba deshaciendo en gemidos ahogados, a ojos cerrados y dientes apretados. Cuando sus pelvis se juntaron, Allistor se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniéndose de sus hombros y empezó a moverse lento y sensual primero, cerca sus bocas, agitado su cabello rojo, pareciendo querer aferrarse a todo. Govert sostuvo sus caderas dejándole comandar el acto, al ritmo que él quisiera para no hacerle daño, y en cosa de minutos se volvió más salvaje, desprolijo, casi animal. Allistor era un desastre de gemidos e improperios, Govert lo miraba embelesado. Al terminar, el holandés tomó su cintura y se adhirió a él con las manos y la boca, mientras lo inundaba absolutamente y él, deshecho, hacía lo propio sobre la piel, al vacío.

Esa primera vez fue un encuentro en donde aprendieron a conocerse lo suficiente como para empezar a generar el contrato en sí mismo. Luego vinieron los chequeos de salud, el sexo más desenfrenado, la locura incipiente y por supuesto, los lujos a los que Allistor no tardó en acostumbrarse. Comenzó a fumar otra marca de cigarrillos, a vestir ropa más cara e incluso ya no requería de pedir libros a la biblioteca de la universidad porque podía comprar cualquier volumen que necesitase. Cuando el segundo examen del semestre se rindió, Govert le regaló un viaje a él y a su madre a Francia. Era la primera vez que Kerra visitaba el continente. Allistor le proveyó de un buen desayuno, almuerzo y cena y no volvieron al Reino Unido sin antes que su madre vistiera, al menos, un buen abrigo para la lluvia y botas para el frío.

Por supuesto sus nuevas adquisiciones y paseos con su madre despertaron curiosidad en ella. Se lo preguntó un montón de veces, pero Allistor insistió en que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que no andaba en cosas raras ni haciendo nada malo. Ella, en cambio, no pudo evitar preocuparse de todas formas aunque con el tiempo se acostumbró, de alguna manera, y notó que Allistor no llegaba extraño a casa ni se sumergía en el silencio, así que le quitó un poco de importancia.

—Digamos que conseguí un trabajo—le dijo una vez, complacido. Kerra insistió en que más le valía ser responsable porque ya no era un niño como para que ella anduviera salvándolo de sus errores; ahora él debía hacerse cargo.

Allistor sonrió más ante eso. Solía pensarlo bastante, pero tampoco podía evitar reparar en que no estaba haciendo ninguna clase de sacrificio con estar con Govert a cambio de tener cosas caras. Es decir, igual hubiera podido hacerlo gratis. Govert tiraba bien, sabía hacerlo, siendo tantos años mayor de seguro más de una cosa le podía enseñar, y sí que lo hizo.

Una noche, a base de gritos insistentes de parte del pelirrojo, quedó con él en el departamento en donde lo habían hecho la primera vez. Govert accedió por cansancio, casi, y no dudó en castigarlo un poquito.

Le vendó los ojos, le atrapó las muñecas con su propia corbata luego de arrojarlo sobre la cama mientras Allistor reía fascinado. Evidentemente se le haría imposible escapar de allí y tampoco es que deseara hacerlo. Lo único que lo embargó de allí en más fueron sensaciones, tacto, roces; su piel increíblemente sensibilizada.

Govert no le permitió ver nada. Bocarriba sobre el colchón, sólo escuchó y sintió. Su expectación era adorable a los ojos del empresario, quien no hizo otra cosa distinta a admirarlo durante minutos enteros antes de tocarlo. Su piel comenzaba a brillar, su respiración se agitaba, sus muñecas se movían casi involuntarias alrededor de la corbata.

Bajó hasta él, de nuevo. Besó la comisura de sus labios, recorrió con sus manos toda la silueta, rodeó su sexo, y le habló al oído en un susurro varonil:

—Qué sientes.

Allistor era una maraña de espasmos, no le gustaba que no lo dejaran mirar. El deseo le entraba por la vista, como a cualquier hombre, pensaba, y que lo privaran de su más valioso sentido lo estresaba un poco, pero a falta de sus ojos, su piel parecía más sensible que nunca a las manos de Govert. Gimió con vergüenza mordiéndose el labio, agachando la cabeza. Estaban de canto sobre la cama; el holandés detrás de él.

—¿Se siente bien? —Preguntó, hundido en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro. El aroma de Allistor era fresco; exquisito.

—Sí…—Balbuceó. Su voz sonó más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?

—No… así está bien…

—Como quieras.

Besó su cuello, pasó su otra mano bajo su cabeza y lo atrajo contra él como si quisiera adherirlo a su propia piel. La caricia de su mano siguió a ritmo constante, hasta que lo escuchó gimotear su nombre.

—Govert…

—¿Hmm?

El muchachito guardó silencio, avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de pedir. La caricia explícita del pulgar del holandés sobre su piel más sensible lo instó a soltarse un poco más.

—Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, Allistor—Le dice, siempre susurrando, siempre siendo él su admirador más sincero—¿Quieres que acelere? ¿Quieres que entre? —él confirma con un movimiento de cabeza. La sonrisa de Govert, que Allistor no podría ver nunca, se manifiesta—Bien.

Alzándole una de las piernas, tantea con sus dedos previamente lubricados. Allistor no parece querer esperar tanto y cuando lo nota medio frustrado en lo mucho que está mordiéndose el labio, se apega a él, más todavía, y lo penetra con cuidado. Él lo llama desesperado, sin aún poder ver nada, como rogándole algo y al mismo tiempo expresando mucho. Govert se movió armoniosamente con él, perfectamente acompasados, sincronizados sus labios sobre los suyos con sus caderas. El roce insistente contra él, tocando aquel punto exacto en donde lograba derretirlo entre sus brazos y su boca, muriéndose por más, rogando sin ninguna clase de vergüenza que no parara o lo iba a lamentar. Govert aceleró de pronto, apenas un poco, haciendo del ritmo algo constante e intenso, apretado, donde Allistor lograba sentir en detalle cada invasión. De pronto se siente vaciado porque Govert, rápidamente, lo pone a gatas sobre la cama y él, siempre detrás, lo vuelve a penetrar. La posición no es para nada algo que lo llene de orgullo pero no puede replicar: le encanta. Aprieta las sábanas hasta el punto de rasgarlas un poco, abandonándose al colchón. Govert apoya los puños a cada lado de su cabeza; sólo su cadera lo ama, diestra, experta, llevándolo al borde de un precipicio.

Su mano lo busca bajo la quijada, levanta la cabeza y el beso, desesperado, concreta el estallido final.

No fue particularmente arriesgado, pero era la primera vez que tenía sexo con los ojos vendados. Se lo mencionó a Govert estando en la cama con él después del encuentro, y cuando lo miró hacia el lado le insistió en que ya tendrían el suficiente tiempo para experimentar más.

El semestre en la universidad terminaba con las últimas evaluaciones de ayudantía, un pequeño porcentaje del ramo para ayudar a quienes aún tenían notas insuficientes para aprobar. Allistor no les prestó demasiada atención porque ya tenía el ramo aprobado, pero de todas formas logró subir un par de números más en su nota final. Govert finalizó el semestre y apenas las vacaciones comenzaron, invitó un fin de semana a Allistor a su departamento. Él aceptó y le dijo a su madre que se quedaría donde Mathias.

Era evidente a lo que iban. No les tomó más de dos minutos verse en el escritorio de Govert, él sentado en la silla y Allistor arrodillado entre sus piernas, con el sexo del holandés dentro de la boca agitando la cabeza como si lo adorara, al tiempo que el aroma a cigarrillo se impregnaba en cada rincón.

Govert le acarició el cabello, acompañaba el ritmo de su nuca con su mano, elogiándolo en lo diestra que había resultado su lengua. De pronto Allistor se levanta y Govert recorre su silueta con los dedos, aprieta su cadera apreciando las formas juveniles de su cuerpo y la adrenalina adolescente. Por esa vez no fue la cama el escenario. Lo sentó en el escritorio ya teniéndolo absolutamente despojado de toda prenda y lo tendió cuán largo era, separándole las piernas para invadirlo de la manera más genuina.

Allistor no se daba cuenta, pero Govert gozaba con él de manera mucho más honesta de lo que creía. Tarde se percató.

A fines del invierno, cuando el tercer año de la universidad iba a comenzar y Govert estaba a punto de tomar la siguiente generación para ser el docente titular de Cálculo I y II luego, Allistor le dijo a su madre que por esa vez no era necesario que tuviera que pagarle la matrícula, que era una suma de varios cientos de libras esterlinas. Kerra no objetó, pero tampoco dejó de preguntarse internamente por qué.

Apenas el semestre comenzó Allistor debió comenzar a ver su especialización. Aún faltaba mucho para titularse, pero su programa de estudios estaba diseñado para aventurarse lo más rápido posible al mundo laboral. Inició una suerte de práctica en una empresa de publicidad en la que ocupaba seis horas semanales. Eso acompañado a sus horas de estudio y de clases, además de las ayudantías que había comenzado a hacer, le quitaron bastante tiempo y Govert empezó a extrañarlo. Al momento en que se lo dijo, Allistor no pudo evitar conmoverse un poco.

Pero fue una noche en particular donde lo notó más. Govert venía desde hace tiempo sintiéndose extraño respecto a Allistor. Ya era mucho más que saciar su cuerpo con él, de ver el placer manifiesto en sus facciones. Tal vez simplemente se estaba confundiendo, pensó, porque llevaba tantos años solo que de una forma u otra la soledad le iba a jugar en contra al momento en que decidiera tener una relación más o menos formal con alguien, incluso si ese alguien era diecinueve años menor. Allistor resultó ser su compañía no sólo en la cama, también conversaban mucho, varias veces lo había acompañado a los centros comerciales de la ciudad donde casi hacían vida de pareja normal. Se sintió un verdadero tonto al darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban cambiando para él. La pregunta era si para Allistor era igual.

Esa última noche no estaban en su departamento. Fueron a un motel, discreto y lujoso a partes iguales. Allistor se mostró particularmente atento con él en aquella oportunidad. Casi no hizo nada pese a su rol permanentemente activo, él lo hizo casi todo. Lo hizo sentarse al borde de la cama después de desabrocharle la camisa y el pantalón, lo amó con los labios, se le subió a la cadera y se dejó penetrar. Govert gruñó contra el cuello del muchacho. Allistor, entonces, comenzó a moverse despacio. Se afirmó de sus hombros, le buscó la boca con los labios para gemirle dulcemente, como si mucho más que el cuerpo fuera saciado. Con las rodillas enterradas en la cama, le pidió que lo abrazara; Govert lo hizo.

La unión fue lenta, íntima, cargada de calor y algo parecido al amor. Los sonidos de su voz no eran incoherencias, no era suciedad pornográfica, era erotismo destilando de sus labios como un licor dulce. Era un amor incipiente.

Allistor lo tomó del rostro, unió su boca a la de él, y no paró jamás. El orgasmo, por esa vez, no fue un golpe de placer que lo anestesió hasta hacerlo caer rendido, sino una ola lenta que se le propagó en los sentidos y la piel, hasta casi hacerlo llorar.

Jamás supo que para Govert también había sido exactamente así, y por eso nunca logró explicarse a sí mismo lo que ocurrió después.

Se quedaron abrazados, Allistor casi seguro de que estaba enamorado, Govert con la completa seguridad. Así de unidos no era extraño que lo pensaran y el holandés lo permitió durante los siguientes minutos hasta que Allistor notó que Govert temblaba.

Apartó de golpe al muchachito, se metió a la ducha y allí se quedó durante minutos enteros, como si quisiera borrar toda evidencia o borrarse él mismo.

Govert tomó su ropa y salió. Allistor intentó detenerlo, pero no logró nada pese a que sus peticiones seguían siendo ácidas, incitadoras, ni siquiera cuando las últimas insistencias eran amables. Él se fue irremediablemente sin dejar rastro ni en el hotel, ni en su departamento, ni en su empresa ni en la universidad.

Allistor pensó que tal vez lo había roto.

Tres días pasaron entre clases, práctica y ayudantías siempre en estado alerta, donde esperaba aún un mensaje o una llamada, luego tres semanas de incertidumbre y luego de un mes comenzó a hallar la resignación. No tenía caso que lo buscara, ni a él ni a nadie más que se le hiciera remotamente parecido. Nadie era Govert, nadie tenía esa seriedad impresa en el rostro, un gesto amable en la intimidad ni esa tacañería que finalmente había terminado acercándolo a él.

Después pasó a odiarlo, a insultar al aire mismo cuando bebía cerveza barata, con la garganta escocida y luego un autoanálisis sin frutos. Tal vez Allistor nunca llegó a conocerlo como pensaba, no había tomado buenas decisiones, porque una cosa era haber tirado con Govert todo cuanto quisiera y otra muy distinta era entrar en intimidad con él.

A los años después supo que había vuelto a Holanda, y que la excusa para alejarse de él fue que gente peligrosa andaba tras su huella y ciertamente nada hubiera sido tan terrible para Govert que ver a Allistor en peligro por su culpa.

La noticia le caló tan hondo que por primera vez lo lloró con sinceridad, con una alegría dolorosa. Lo añoraba, el silencio hacía eco en todas partes en donde estaba porque todo le recordaba a él, y jamás se detenía, incitándolo a correr hasta alcanzar el límite sin miedo al inesperado final.

Ese era el llamado del vacío.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final**:_

_Le debía esto a esta pareja. Lo hice para el reto del grupo de Facebook "Motín Fanficker" y bueno, no me resistí a publicarlo aquí también._


End file.
